I promise
by Jess Gates
Summary: Se había equivocado, dijo lo que no debía rompió la primera regla. Menciono a su antiguo maestro... Fueron dos corazones que jamás debieron hablarse, ni volverse cercanos ellos eran ninjas asesinos rango S, el amor estaba prohibido. Al final si eras eterno Danna...


**Bonjuor! este es mi primer fic de naruto y estoy demasiado feliz de al fin haberlo escrito, tal vez no es mucho pero me costo demasiado poderlo escribir, lo borraba y lo empezaba pero al fin me decidi y deje este, espero y lo disfruten mucho. Ah y antes que lo olvide, para este fic utilice dos geniales y perfectas canciones "Promises" de Megadeth y "Kanashi" de Radwimps son canciones totalmente perfectas y sin duda unas cuantas frases de mis amados Sasori y Deidara vienen de ellas, les recomiendo que las escuchen.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con este sasodei. **

**Capitulo one-shot: I promise  
Parejas: Sasori x Deidara  
Disclaimer: Naruto tristemente le sigue perteneciendo a su creador, el cual disfruta asesinando a personajes geniales (Neji! T.T) para hacernos sufrir.**

* * *

Se había equivocado, dijo lo que no debía rompió la primera regla. Menciono a su antiguo maestro...

El pelinegro miro un poco preocupado la reacción que el tendría, siempre era impredecible cuando de él se tratara, pero ante la sorpresa de todos nada ocurrió simplemente siguió su camino e ignoro el comentario realizado por el enmascarado. Itachi volvió su vista cuando sintió que alguien lo llamaba y no se le hizo extraño que el enmascarado fuera el que se dirigía a él.

–¿Itachi-san, porque Deidara-sempai ni hizo volar a Tobi?

Esa era la pregunta que todo Akatsuki debería estar haciéndose, no era normal que el rubio no atacara a Tobi o más bien lo hiciera explotar. Era algo tan común como las peleas de Kakuzu y Hidan, simplemente no había día en el que ninguna de las dos cosas pasaran. Pero esta vez el buen chico se lo tenía merecido había mencionado a Sasori e inclusive lo había insultado en la narices del rubio. ¿Entonces porque el repentino cambio en Deidara?  
Sin duda ese niño era un misterio para todos. El pelinegro cruzo una mirada serena con Kakuzo, ambos estaban preocupados, pero sabían que no debían interferir después de todo Deidara saldría eventualmente de su habitación.

Así que sin molestarse en contestarle su pregunta a Tobi, él simplemente se fue a la cocina por unos dangos ante la mirada de unos cuantos de sus compañeros.

–Tobi debería ir a buscar a sempai, porque Tobi es un buen chico– dijo el enmascarado y antes de que comenzara a caminar, la mirada asesina de Kakuzu lo hizo cambiar rápidamente de opinión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un joven rubio estaba en su cama su mirada vacía y sin brillo estaba roja a causa de las lagrimas derramadas por el recuerdo de su maestro.  
Había pasado un tiempo desde su muerte y estaba consiente de que debía olvidarle, sacarle de su mente para siempre y continuar con su desdichada vida. Pero como hacerlo después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, como seguir con una vida que ya no tenía propósito.

Fueron dos corazones que jamás debieron hablarse, ni volverse cercanos ellos eran ninjas asesinos rango S, el amor estaba prohibido. Pero eso no les importo dieron todas sus fuerzas y todo de si para que funcionara, nunca se preocuparon de que terminara su pequeño paraíso él era eterno y le juro que siempre estarían juntos, que no lo dejaría pero entonces ¿todo fue una mentira?

–Danna me mentiste–dijo el rubio intentando aguantar las lagrimas, debía ser fuerte. No querría decepcionar a su danna pero era demasiado, demasiados sentimientos, demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas promesas rotas eran tantas cosas para soportar, no logro aguantar mas y sus lagrimas empezaron a salir sin control. Intento pararlas pero ya no podía, lo único posible era limpiarlas y eso hacía con la manga de su capa.–¿No eras eterno danna, hum?

Era demasiado y tiene miedo a perder la cordura, olvidar todo y cometer una locura, pero esta vida no valía sin Sasori. Volvió su mirada hacia la mesa en la que él pasaba horas y horas trabajando en sus marionetas, el rubio disfrutaba verlo trabajar, a pesar de sus puntos de vista sobre el arte, siempre supo que lo que su danna hacía era diferente, su arte era para siempre y él la recordaría por todo lo que le quedaba de vida. Así que se levanto y camino hacía la mesa de su maestro, en ella había aun unas pequeñas marionetas y un pequeño Sasori de arcilla junto con otro pequeño Deidara de arcilla, él los había hecho para el cumpleaños de su danna. Fue el mejor día de su vida, fue el momento en el que le revelo sus sentimientos a su maestro y este le respondió con un beso. Esas pequeñas figurillas significaban mucho para el y según lo que le había dicho Hidan también para Sasori. Rió ante el pequeño recuerdo de su danna peleando con Kakuzu sobre esas figuras...

_Flashback..._

_–Maldito Kakuzu, ¿donde putas están mis figuras?– exigió una respuesta Sasori._

_Kakuzu lo vio tranquilo, no le tenia miedo a la marioneta nada le podría hacer, pero tendría que aguantar sus gritos. Así que simplemente se levanto hacia donde estaba su compañero, él cual observaba atentamente la situación pues no era tan común ver a Sasori enojado o gritando y mucho menos insultando. Era un espectáculo digno de ver._

_–Las vendí–le dijo el tesorero al pasar junto a él.– Aunque no me dieron mucho, eran bastante feas._

_Un aura de enojo y odio empezó a salir sin control de la marioneta, volvió a mirar al tesorero con una expresión de: "Estoy a punto de asesinarte, tus ultimas palabras", un escalofrió recorrió a Kakuzu sin duda esta vez se habían pasado en su broma, busco con la mirada a Hidan pero este ya se había escondido, lo mataría __después ahora debía ver si corría o le devolvía las figuras a Sasori._

_–¡¿Que hiciste que?!_

_–Oh dios falso de Hidan ayúdame– rogó a Jashin-sama en voz vaga, esperando que su compañero no lo oyera ya tenía suficientes problemas por un día.–Sasori relájate un poco, veras Hidan me aposto 200 ryus a que hacía esto y bueno un poco de dinero no cae mal– le intento explicar, pero él no se calmaba parecía alterarse mas y mas._

_–Donde están–dijo ordenando en vez de pidiendo. Hidan que estaba observando todo desde hacía un rato la situación, salió y le entrego las figuras a Sasori. Este las acepto y le dirigió una de sus miradas asesinas a Kakuzu.– Es un placer hacer negocios contigo– le dijo al tesorero y este retrocedió._

_–¿Tanto significan para ti?– le pregunto el albino._

_–Valen mil veces mas que tu propia vida y tu inmortalidad–dijo el pelirrojo sin siquiera pensar._

_Luego de unas horas el rubio habia vuelto de su caminata y tenia una sonrisa que ni Jashin-sama se la quitaria. Hidan ya le habia contado lo sucedido, pues a pesar de que se odiaran a veces ellos se podian llevar bien._

_Fin del flashback..._

Una lagrima cayo sobre el Sasori que tenía en sus manos, porque le sucedía todo esto a él, que clase de castigo estaba pagando. Lo extrañaba tanto y esperaba que él donde sea que estuviera lo extrañara igual, si tan solo pudiera escucharle otra vez, verle otra vez, besarle una vez mas. Pero ya no podía su tiempo había acabado. Ahora él debía sobrevivir sin su pelirrojo, sin sus sonrisas llorando continuamente

–_Es que acaso, algún día reirás otra vez me haces sentir como un monstruo Dei– _dijo el espíritu de Sasori que de vez en cuando volvía para ver a su amado rubio.–_Porque no te preocupas por ti mismo ¿tienes suficiente corazón para sufrir tanto? ¿porque amaste a alguien como yo?–_ dijo mientras su invisible mano para la realidad limpiaba una lagrima del rubio.–_Sin tan solo pudieras verme o oírme Dei...__  
_

_–_Es mi corazón, yo hago lo que quiero con el–dijo Deidara como si pudiera oír las preguntas de su maestro. Sasori lo volvió a ver preocupado de la cordura de su amado.– Te amo Sasori.

–_Yo también Dei._

_–_Lo se Sasori–respondió automáticamente ya era hora de irse y así fue su espíritu desapareció para volver otro día, en otro momento cuando Deidara lo volviera a extrañar. Y este lo sintió, a veces pensaba que estaba loco pues sentía que alguien lo observaba o que le hablaban, pero esta vez lo supo, era su danna lo supo cuando sintió que le limpiaban una lagrima, lo supo cuando en su interior sintió que le hablo. No lo pudo ver, pero sabía que ahí estaba no lo dejaría tan fácilmente y sonrió por eso.**– **Al final si eras eterno Danna...

Seria fuerte, reiría otra vez, la daría una oportunidad a la vida pues sabía que él seguía ahí. Tal vez no es lo mismo, pero en algún momento él sería arte y lo volvería a encontrar, por eso debía hacer que estuviese orgulloso de él en ese esperado reencuentro. Y así lo haría.

**I will meet you in the next life, I promise you  
Where we can be together, I promise you  
I will wait till then in heaven, I promise you  
I promise, I promise**

* * *

**Y eso fue todo, sinceramente en mi opinión me gusto mucho (primera vez que me gusta algo que escribo)**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic de naruto y de esta hermosa pareja**

**Dejen un rewiew amo saber su opinion**

**Nos leemos en otro fic :)**

**Los amo! Que Jashin-sama los bendiga**

**Jess**


End file.
